Trzej muszkieterowie/I/02
| autor= | autor1=Aleksander Dumas (ojciec) | sekcja=Tom I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ II PRZEDPOKÓJ PANA DE TRÉVILLE. Pan de Troisville, jak mieniła się rodzina jego w Gaskońji, albo de Tréville, jak wreszcie sam się przezwał w Paryżu, zaczynał tak samo, jak d‘Artagnan, czyli bez grosza przy duszy, ale z zapasem śmiałości, dowcipu i sprytu, które sprawiają, iż najuboższy szlachetka gaskoński, otrzymując je w spuściźnie po przodkach, bogatszym się staje, niż najzamożniejszy perigordzki szlachcic, dziedziczący dostatki po swoim rodzicu. Zuchwały, nieustraszony, szczęśliwy dzięki wypadkom, które jak grad padały w owych czasach, wyniesiony na szczyt stromej drabiny, jaka się zwie łaską u dworu, z pomocą również wypadków, po cztery szczeble przeskakiwał na niej odrazu. Był przyjacielem króla, który, jak wiadomo, czcił niezmiernie pamięć ojca swego Henryka IV. Ojciec pana de Tréville służył mu wiernie w wojnach przeciwko Lidze, tak, że przy braku gotówki, a brakło jej przez całe życie Henrykowi bearneńczykowi, który zwykle płacił długi jedyną monetą, jakiej pożyczać nie potrzebował nigdy, to jest własnym dowcipem, przy braku zatem gotówki dla wynagrodzenia mu zasług, król upoważnił go, po poddaniu się Paryża, do wzięcia sobie na herb lwa złotego na czerwonej tarczy, z godłem fidelis et fortis. Zaszczytu wiele, lecz korzyści materjalnych za mało trochę. Kiedy też znakomity towarzysz wielkiego Henryka umarł, zostawił w spadku synowi tylko godło i szpadę. Dzięki tej podwójnej spuściźnie, z dodatkiem nieskazitelnego imienia, pan de Tréville przypuszczony został do dworu młodego księcia, gdzie, wierny godłu swemu, tak dzielnie szpadą mu służył, że Ludwik XIII, jeden z lepszych szermierzy swego królestwa, mawiał, iż, gdyby miał przyjaciela, któremu przyszłoby pojedynkować się, radziłby mu wziąć na świadka najpierw Ludwika, a potem pana de Tréville, a nawet może wpierw jeszcze wybrałby tego ostatniego. Miał też Ludwik XIII szczere przywiązanie do pana de Tréville, przywiązanie królewskie wprawdzie, samolubne, ale bądź co bądź zawsze przywiązanie. Bo w owych nieszczęsnych czasach starano się usilnie otaczać takimi ludźmi, jak pan de Tréville. Wielu bowiem mogło szczycić się godłem: silny, lecz mało szlachty mogło zasłużenie nosić dewizę: wierny. Do ostatnich jednak należał de Tréville. Był to człowiek rzadki, z posłuszeństwem psa, odwagą ślepą, okiem bystrem i potężną dłonią, któremu wzrok dany był jakby tylko po to, aby dojrzeć niezadowolenie królewskie z jakiej osoby, a ręka, aby winowajcę uderzyć, chociażby nim był Besme, Maurevers, Poltrot, de Méré, czy Vitry. Potrzeba mu było tylko sposobności; czyhał na nią i obiecywał sobie ją pochwycić choćby za jeden włosek, skoro nawinęłaby się mu pod rękę. Zrobił go też król wodzem muszkieterów, którzy w przywiązaniu, posuniętem do fanatyzmu, byli dla Ludwika XIII-go tem, czem przyboczna straż dla Henryka III-go, a straż szkocka dla Ludwika XI-go. Kardynał zaś i pod tym względem nie chciał ustępować królowi. Gdy ujrzał tych groźnych wybrańców, którymi otoczony był Ludwik XIII, zapragnął także straż swoją posiadać. Miał więc i on swoich muszkieterów, i można było widzieć, jak dwie te, współzawodniczące z sobą potęgi, w poczet swój ze wszystkich prowincyj francuskich, a nawet z pod cudzoziemskich rządów, rekrutowały ludzi, sławnych z dzielności rycerskiej. Król też i kardynał często wieczorami, przy szachach, wszczynali sprzeczki o zalety swoich obrońców. Jak jeden, tak drugi wychwalał postawę i męstwo tych, którzy należeli do niego; i obaj, potępiając w zasadzie pojedynki i burdy, sami podżegali ich zcicha do zaczepek, odczuwając prawdziwy żal lub radość niepomierną z porażki lub zwycięstwa swoich ludzi. Tak przynajmniej głoszą pamiętniki człowieka, który w zapasach tych pokonany bywał czasami, lecz najczęściej stawał się zwycięzcą. Tréville, poznawszy słabą stronę swego pana, zawdzięczał tej przebiegłości długotrwałą i niezmierną łaskę króla, który nie pozostawił po sobie pamięci zbyt wiernego w przyjaźni. Wiedząc, czem się przypodobać Ludwikowi, popisywał się filuternie swymi muszkieterami przed kardynałem Armandem Duplessis, na co jeżyły się złością siwe wąsiki jego eminencji. Tréville pojmował należycie ducha swojej epoki, kiedy się żyło kosztem, jeżeli nie swoim, to własnych ziomków: żołnierze jego był to legjon djabłów, jemu tylko ulegli, dla niego tylko znający karność. Rozczochrani, podpici, pokiereszowani, muszkieterowie króla a raczej pana de Tréville, rozpraszali się po szynkach, spacerach, miejscach publicznych, hałasując, podkręcając wąsa, brzęcząc ostrogami, z rozkoszą bezgraniczną potrącając straż kardynalską, przy pierwszem spotkaniu i pośrodku ulicy dobywając szpady z żarcikami nieskończonemi, bo pewni byli, że w razie śmierci opłakiwani i pomszczeni zostaną niechybnie; często nawet zabijali przeciwników z najzupełniejszym spokojem, wiedząc dobrze, iż za to nie zgniją w więzieniu, był bowiem jeszcze pan de Tréville, który umiał się za nimi wstawić. Jakże też go na wszystkie tony wychwalali ci ludzie, jak go uwielbiali, i choć przeważnie nicponie i włóczęgi, drżeli przed nim, jak żaki przed nauczycielem, posłuszni na każde skinienie, gotowi dać się zabić, byleby oczyścić się przed nim z najmniejszego zarzutu. Używał on też tej dźwigni potężnej, najpierw dla króla i jego stronników, potem dla siebie i swoich przyjaciół. Zresztą w żadnym z ówczesnych pamiętników, a niemało ich pozostało, niema śladu najmniejszego zarzutu przeciw temu zacnemu szlachcicowi, nawet ze strony jego nieprzyjaciół, których liczył sporo pomiędzy ludźmi zarówno pióra, jak broni. Przy genjalnych zdolnościach do intryg, stawiających go na równi z najpotężniejszymi, pozostał człowiekiem uczciwym. Co więcej, pomimo cięć, które szpecą ciało, i ciężkich ćwiczeń, które je nużą, stał się jednym z najpożądańszych gości w towarzystwach kobiecych, najwykwintniejszym zalotnikiem i najwyrafinowańszym dowcipnisiem swojego czasu; mówiono o zwycięstwach buduarowych Trévilla tak, jak przed dwudziestu laty o Bassompierze, a to znaczyło niemało. Dowódca muszkieterów był zatem podziwiany; lękano się go i kochano zarazem, co stanowi najwyższy szczyt powodzenia ludzkiego. Ludwik XIV pochłaniał mniejsze gwiazdy dworu w promieniach swojej jasności; ojciec jego zaś, jako słońce pluribus impar, pozostawiał blask osobisty każdemu z ulubieńców swoich, każdemu z dworzan własną jego wartość. Oprócz przyjęć porannych u króla i kardynała, liczono owego czasu w Paryżu dwieście przeszło innych, także poszukiwanych. Pomiędzy niemi najbardziej ubiegano się o przyjęcie u Trévilla. Dziedziniec jego pałacu przy ulicy du Vieux-Colombier podobny był do obozu, latem już od godziny szóstej zrana, zimą od ósmej. Pięćdziesięciu do sześćdziesięciu muszkieterów luzowało się tam ciągle, aby każdy widział ich w tak potężnej liczbie, a przytem zbrojnych zawsze i gotowych na wszystko. Wzdłuż wielkich schodów, w których klatce dzisiejsza cywilizacja dom cały zbudowaćby mogła, mijali się bezustannie ci i owi interesanci paryscy, przychodzący z przeróżnemi prośbami, szlachta z prowincji, pragnąca być przyjęta w poczet muszkieterów, i służba wszelkiej barwy, wygalowana, przynosząca panu de Tréville listy od swoich panów. W przedpokoju na ławkach pod ścianami rozsiedli się wybrańcy raczej, niż ci, co zostali wezwani. Od rana do wieczora było tam gwarno, a tymczasem pan de Tréville przyjmował wizyty w gabinecie obok przedpokoju, słuchał zażaleń, wydawał rozkazy, i, jak królowi na balkonie w Luwrze, tak jemu dość było stanąć w oknie, ażeby odbyć przegląd ludzi swoich i broni. W dniu, kiedy znalazł się tam d‘Artagnan, zebranie było imponujące, zwłaszcza dla parafjanina, przybyłego z prowincji; coprawda, był on gaskończykiem, a w owych czasach szczególniej jego ziomkowie nie tracili przy byle czem swej junackiej fantazji. Lecz wejście to onieśmieliłoby niejednego. Po przedostaniu się przez ciężką, wielkiemi gwoźdźmi nabijaną bramę, wpadało się odrazu pomiędzy zbrojne zastępy, snujące się po dziedzińcu, wyzywające się na słowa, sprzeczające się i swawolące zarazem wesoło. By utorować sobie przejście pośród tych fal wirujących, trzeba było być oficerem, wielkim panem, lub ładną kobietą. Owóż pośród takiej wrzaskliwej zgrai i zamieszania przebijał się młodzieniec nasz z sercem bijącem, długi rapir swój przyciskając do chudych nóg, rękę trzymając przy kapeluszu, z półuśmiechem, zwykłym u parafjanina, chcącego dodać sobie pewności. Gdy się przez jedną gromadkę przecisnął, oddychał wtedy swobodniej; lecz czuł, że oglądano się za nim, i po raz pierwszy w życiu, on, który dobre miał dotąd wyobrażenie o sobie, śmiesznym się sobie wydawał. Gorzej było jeszcze, gdy doszedł do schodów: na pierwszych stopniach stało czterech muszkieterów, fechtujących się z sobą dla rozrywki, a dziesięciu, czy dwunastu ich towarzyszy, zajmując platformę schodową, oczekiwało na swoją kolej w szermierce. Z czterech pierwszych jeden, stojąc ze szpadą w ręce na wyższym stopniu schodów, nie pozwalał trzem innym bliżej podejść. Ci trzej zaś z prawdziwą zręcznością napadali na niego szpadami. D‘Artagnan wziął zrazu broń tę za florety z gałkami, lecz przekonał się wkrótce po zadraśnięciu, że broń to była śpiczasta i wyostrzona należycie, a za każdem zadraśnięciem nietylko widzowie, lecz i szermierze sami śmiali się, jak szaleni. Stojący na wyższym stopniu, z zadziwiającą zręcznością trzymał przeciwników swoich w oddaleniu. Otoczono ich kołem: warunek był taki, że ugodzony winien był odstąpić od partji. W przeciągu pięciu minut trzech było draśniętych, jeden w rękę, drugi w brodę, trzeci zaś po uchu, przez obrońcę schodów, który w tych ćwiczeniach pozostał bez najmniejszego szwanku. Zręczność ta dawała mu prawo, według umowy, po trzykroć zkolei bronić swojego stanowiska. Jakkolwiek d‘Artagnan postanowił nie dziwić się byle czemu, przeczuwając, iż zobaczy wiele rzeczy zupełnie nowych dla siebie, rozrywka ta zastanowiła go jednak; widział on na prowincji swojej, gdzie głowy są tak łatwo zapalne, dużo ćwiczeń szermierskich, lecz gaskonada tych czterech fechmistrzów najdoskonalszą mu się wydała, o jakiej usłyszeć kiedykolwiek mógł nawet w Gaskońji. Zdawało mu się więc, że przeniesiony jest w owe bajeczne kraje olbrzymów, gdzie ongi dostał się Guliwer. A jednak nie na tem koniec: pozostawała mu jeszcze platforma i przedpokój. Tam już się nie bito, lecz opowiadano sobie anegdoty o kobietach, w przedpokoju zaś dworskie historyjki. Na platformie rumieniec wystąpił na lica d‘Artagnana, w przedpokoju młodzieniec zadrżał. Wyobraźnia jego, rozbudzona i nieokiełznana, która czyniła go postrachem dla dziewcząt pokojowych, a niekiedy i dla młodych ich pań, w chwilach szału nawet nie śniła tych cudów miłosnych i zwycięstw, spotęgowanych najbardziej znanemi imionami i najjaskrawszemi szczegółami. Lecz jeżeli obyczajność jego zadraśniętą została na platformie schodów, w przedpokoju szacunek jego dla kardynała nadwerężony został niesłychanie. Tam ze zdumieniem usłyszał głośną krytykę polityki, która trzęsła całą Europą, życie zaś prywatne kardynała, za roztrząsanie którego tylu możnych i wielkich ukaranych już było, życie tego wielkiego człowieka, tak czczonego przez pana d‘Artagnana ojca, tutaj służyło za pośmiewisko muszkieterom pana de Tréville, którzy szydzili z jego pałąkowatych nóg i wypukłych pleców, a nawet śpiewali piosnki o pani d‘Aiguillon, jego kochance, o siostrzenicy, pani de Combalet, gdy inni znowu namawiali się przeciw paziom i straży przybocznej księcia-kardynała. Jednakże, gdy niechcący imię królewskie wyrwało się komuś niespodzianie wśród tego kardynalskiego bigosu, wnet jakby knebel zamykał na chwilę drwiące usta; spoglądano z wahaniem dokoła, jakby się lękając, aby nie zdradziła ściana, dzieląca ich od gabinetu pana de Tréville; wkrótce też najmniej znaczące słówko zwracało rozmowę na eminencję i koncepty zaczynały się na nowo, nie szczędząc światła dla wszystkich jego postępków. — O! wszyscy ci niezawodnie pójdą do więzienia, a potem na szubienicę — myślał ze zgrozą d‘Artagnan — a może i ja z nimi razem, bo skoro ich słuchałem i słyszę, uważany będę za ich wspólnika. Coby na to mój ojciec powiedział, on, który mi cześć dla kardynała tak usilnie zalecał, coby powiedział, gdyby mnie zobaczył w tej pogańskiej kompanji? Nikt o tem powątpiewać nie będzie, iż d‘Artagnan nie ośmielił się wmieszać do rozmowy; otworzył tylko oczy i uszy, pięć zmysłów chciwie wytężając, aby pochwycić wszystko i, pomimo zalecań ojcowskich, czuł w sobie ochotę nie ganić, lecz raczej chwalić rzeczy niesłychane, które się tam odbywały. Ponieważ jednak obcym był zupełnie tej zgrai dworaków pana de Tréville i po raz pierwszy go tam widziano, zapytano zaraz, czego chce. Na zapytanie to d‘Artagnan skromnie wymówił swoje nazwisko, przekonawszy o pochodzeniu swem, jako ich spółziomka i prosił pokojowca, który go właśnie pytał, aby dlań zachował chwilę posłuchania u pana de Tréville, co tenże przyrzekł uczynić we właściwym czasie. Przyszedłszy trochę do siebie z pierwszego oszołomienia, d‘Artagnan począł rozglądać się swobodniej, badając potrosze ubiory i twarze. Punkt środkowy najbardziej ożywionej gromadki stanowił muszkieter wzrostu wysokiego, z obliczem wyniosłem i w dziwacznym stroju, który zwracał ogólną uwagę. Nie miał na sobie kaftana, przepisanego regułami, co zresztą nie było obowiązującem w owej epoce, w owych czasach nie tyle swobody, ile niezależności. Nosił na sobie obcisły żupan błękitny, zblakły i wytarty nieco, na którym połyskiwała wspaniała szarfa szeroka, haftowana złotem i mieniąca się blaskiem, jak powierzchnia wody na słońcu. Płaszcz aksamitny karmazynowy z wdziękiem opuszczał mu się z ramion, z przodu odsłaniając tylko świetną szarfę, przy której zwieszał się ogromny rapier. Muszkieter powracał właśnie z warty i skarżył się, iż jest mocno zakatarzony, kaszląc od czasu do czasu z przesadą. Okrył się też dlatego płaszczem, jak głosił dokoła, a mówiąc to z miną wyniosłą, dumnie pokręcał wąsa, gdy tymczasem podziwiano z zapałem szarfę haftowaną, a d‘Artagnan podziwiał jeszcze więcej, niż wszyscy. — Cóż chcecie — mówił muszkieter — moda taka nastaje; wiem, że to głupstwo, ale modne. Zresztą trzeba przecież użyć na coś pieniędzy z rodzinnej sukcesji. — O, Porthosie! — wykrzyknął jeden z obecnych — nie próbuj nawet wmówić w nas, iż szarfa ta z rodzicielskiej hojności ci się dostała; prędzej ci ją ofiarowała ta zakwefiona dama, z którą spotkałem cię zeszłej niedzieli przy bramie Ś-go Honorjusza. — Nie, na honor, słowo szlacheckie daję, iż sam ją kupiłem za własne pieniądze — odparł ten, którego Porthosem nazwano. — Tak — odezwał się inny muszkieter — tak samo, jak ja kupiłem ten woreczek nowy za to, co moja luba włożyła mi do starego. — Mówię prawdę — podchwycił Porthos — a dowód najlepszy, że powiem wam, ile za nią zapłaciłem: dwanaście pistolów. Zachwyt spotęgował się, wątpliwość jednak pozostała jeszcze. — Wszak prawda, Aramisie? — zapytał Porthos, zwracając się do innego muszkietera. Ten stanowił najzupełniejszy z nim kontrast. Był to chłopiec młody, od dwudziestu dwóch do trzech lat zaledwie, z obliczem łagodnem i niewinnem, ze słodkiem spojrzeniem czarnych oczu, z twarzą różową i zdobną w lekki puszek, jak brzoskwinia w jesieni. Zgrabny wąsik rysował mu nad ustami linję najregularniejszą; ręce jakby się obawiały opuszczać ku dołowi, by na nich nie nabrzmiały żyły; od czasu do czasu szczypał się w uszy, dla utrzymania na nich lekkiego i przejrzystego szkarłatu. Mówił zazwyczaj mało i powoli, kłaniał się często, śmiał się głośno, pokazując piękne zęby, o które, jak i o całą swą osobę, widocznie dbał niepomiernie. Na pytanie przyjaciela odpowiedział potwierdzającem skinieniem głowy. Potwierdzenie to jednak jakby bardziej jeszcze umacniało wszelkie powątpiewania co do szarfy; podziwiano ją ciągle, lecz nie mówiono już o niej, a rozmowa przeszła na inny przedmiot. — Co myślicie o opowiadaniu koniuszego pana de Chalais? — zapytał inny znowu muszkieter, nie zwracając się do nikogo wyłącznie, lecz do wszystkich w ogólności. — A cóż on opowiada? — zapytał Porthos tonem wyniosłym. — Opowiada, iż spotkał w Brukselli Rocheforta, tę duszę kardynałowi zaprzedaną, a spotkał go w przebraniu kapucyńskiem, dzięki któremu oszukał tego dudka, pana de Laigues. — Prawdziwego dudka — wtrącił Porthos — ale czy to pewne? — Dowiedziałem się o tem od Aramisa — odparł muszkieter. — Doprawdy? — E! wiesz przecie sam o tem, Porthosie — odezwał się Aramis — wczoraj ci to opowiadałem, nie mówmy już o tem. — Nie mówmy już o tem? tak sądzisz? — odparł Porthos. — Nie mówmy! o! ty djablo szybko załatwiasz się ze wszystkiem! Jakto? Kardynał każe szpiegować szlachcica, przejmować korespondencję jego przez zdrajcę, rozbójnika, wisielca, przez tego szpiega; i dla owej korespondencji ścinają głowę panu de Chalais, pod głupim pozorem, że chciał zabić króla, i brata królewskiego ożenić z królową?... Dotąd... nikt ani trochę nie rozumiał tej zagadki, tyś ją odkrył nam wczoraj, z wielkiem dla nas wszystkich zadowoleniem, a kiedy jeszcze nie możemy opamiętać się ze zdziwienia, dzisiaj powiadasz: nie mówmy już o tem!... — Ha! to mówmy, kiedy sobie tego życzysz — odparł z całą cierpliwością Aramis. — O! gdybym był koniuszym tego biedaka de Chalais — zawołał Porthos — Rochefort miałby się z pyszna odemnie. — A ty od Czerwonego księcia — zauważył Aramis. — A! Czerwony książę! brawo! brawo! — podchwycił Porthos, klaszcząc w dłonie i przytakując głową. — Pyszny jest ten Czerwony książę. Puszczę ja twój koncept w obieg, możesz być tego pewny. Jakiż ten Aramis dowcipny! Co za szkoda, żeś nie poszedł za swojem powołaniem, rozkoszny byłby z ciebie księżulek. — O! to tylko chwilowa zwłoka — odparł Aramis — wiesz przecie dobrze, że nie przestaję uczyć się teologji. — Wcześniej czy później, stanie się tak, jak mówi — dodał Porthos potakująco. — Wcześniej — podchwycił Aramis. — On tylko na jedną rzecz czeka, któraby go skłoniła ostatecznie do przywdziania sutanny — odezwał się jeden z muszkieterów. — A na cóż czeka? — zapytał inny. — Na to, aż królowa obdarzy spadkobiercą koronę francuską. — Nie żartujmy z tego, panowie — rzekł Porthos — królowa, dzięki Bogu, jest w tym wieku, że może Francję obdarzyć potomkiem. — Mówią, że pan de Buckingham jest we Francji — odparł Aramis z przebiegłym uśmieszkiem, który tym, napozór zwyczajnym zupełnie słowom, nadał podejrzane trochę znaczenie. — Aramisie, mylisz się tym razem, mój przyjacielu — przerwał mu Porthos — żyłka dowcipkowania za daleko cię ponosi... i gdyby cię usłyszał pan de Tréville, przekonałby cię, że bardzo nie w porę żartujesz. — Cóż to?... chcesz mi dawać nauki?... Porthosie! — krzyknął Aramis, a w jego łagodnych oczach zapłonęły błyskawice. — Mój drogi, bądźże muszkieterem, albo opatem, ale nigdy jednym i drugim jednocześnie — odpowiedział Porthos. — Powiem, co ci Athos kiedyś powiedział: ty jadasz ze wszystkich żłobów. O! nie gniewaj się, proszę... byłoby to daremne, wiesz przecie, jaką umowę mamy między sobą, ty, Athos i ja. Ty chodzisz do pani d‘Aiguillon i umizgasz się do niej; bywasz także u pani Bois-Tracy, krewnej pani de Chevreuse, i powiadają, iż bardzo posunięty jesteś w łaskach u tej pani. O! nie przyznawaj się do swego szczęścia, nikt tajemnicy twojej nie żąda, bo znana jest twoja delikatność. Skoro jednak posiadasz tę cnotę, czemuż, u djabła, nie robisz z niej użytku i względem Jej Królewskiej Mości. Niech kto chce i jak chce zajmuje się królem i kardynałem; lecz królowa jest świętością, i jeżeli mówić o niej, to mówić dobrze. — Porthosie, jesteś przesadny i zarozumiały, jak Narcyz, ostrzegam cię — odrzekł Aramis — morałów nienawidzę, chyba tylko, gdy Athos je prawi. Co do ciebie, mój drogi, zanadto wspaniałą masz szarfę, abyś w tej sztuce moralizatorskiej był mocny. Będę opatem, jeśli mi się spodoba; tymczasem jednak jestem muszkieterem; a z tej racji mówię, co mi się podoba, a obecnie podoba mi się powiedzieć, że niecierpliwisz mnie. — Aramisie! — Porthosie! — E! panowie! panowie!... — zawołano ze wszystkich stron. — Pan de Tréville czeka na pana d‘Artagnan — odezwał się pokojowiec, otwierając drzwi od gabinetu. Na słowa te, przy których drzwi zostały otwarte, wszyscy zamilkli, i, wśród tej ciszy ogólnej, młody gaskończyk przeszedł całą długość przedpokoju i stanął przed wodzem muszkieterów, z całego serca winszując sobie, że w samą porę uniknął końca tej osobliwej sprzeczki.